


T-Shirt

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Based off the song ‘T-Shirt’ by Shontelle.





	T-Shirt

Being friends with the girls on the roster is a blessing. They know exactly when you need to get out and do something to take your mind off of things. Today is no different. The girls all invited me out to a club with them after Raw tonight to de-stress. Paige’s argument was that no night out with the girls ever ended with someone being sad, just really drunk.

I agreed to going out with them, purely because I knew that seeing Kevin tonight, one week after he broke up with me for seemingly no reason, would be hard to handle. And I was right. I tried to avoid any and all places that he frequented backstage, but to no avail. Somehow, everywhere I ended up, he was there. I tried not to look at him, tried to pretend he wasn’t there, but that was so much easier said than done.

The women knew that, as well. They tried their hardest to keep my attention on anything but my raging emotions regarding my time with Kevin. I tried, as well, attempting to forget it was even an issue I had to deal with while I was at work.

When Raw was finally over, I left for the hotel, needing to get changed and ready to go out later. I got off the elevator, heading to my room when I noticed a door down the hallway open. I looked over, fumbling with my key to get my door open. Kevin walked out of the room, heading for the elevator. I ducked my head, finally getting my key to slide into the door and shoving through it quickly just as Kevin passed by me.

I walked quickly through the door, leaning up against it as I hurried to slam it closed behind me. Taking a deep breath, I walked across the room to throw my bag on the bed and start to get ready.

Getting ready was proving to be more difficult than I expected. I had gone through almost everything in my suitcase but I wasn’t liking anything I had put on. My mind wasn’t completely on going out, either. Knowing that Kevin was on the same hall I was, was doors down from me, was killing me. I shook my head to myself, ignoring the vibration of my phone, knowing it was probably Nattie asking where I was. I grabbed one last dress from my suitcase, a black t-shirt falling out at the same time. Sliding the dress on, I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my hotel room. Yet another dress I hated.

I sighed and took the dress off, digging through the pile of clothes I had already tried on. I picked up the t-shirt that had fallen out of my suitcase absentmindedly. I couldn’t remember even owning it, so I turned it right side out and all the air left my lungs. It was one of Kevin’s shirts.

I slid the soft material over my head, the material reaching to my mid-thigh. I shoved my suitcase and all the clothes I had removed from it off the bed before sitting down and wrapping my hands around my middle. In some part of my mind, I knew I was just torturing myself. Of course, that didn’t stop me from texting the girls, telling them I felt sick and couldn’t go out.

Curling into a ball on the bed, I let out a shaky breath. Getting over Kevin was proving itself to be impossible. All I wanted to do was be with him right now. Lying in bed in his shirt wasn’t enough, but I knew I would have to make it work. At least until I could get over him.

A loud knock on the door tore me away from my thoughts. Figuring it was Nattie, I ignored it. I didn’t want to talk to her right now and I really didn’t want her to see me in Kevin’s shirt, looking pathetic. The knocking continued, however, getting louder and louder. I sighed and got out of bed. “Nattie, I told you. I don’t wanna go out tonight. I just wasn’t feeling-“ I opened the door, seeing Kevin standing in the hallway. “It,” I finished. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you,” Kevin’s hands were shaking as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“I don’t think I want to talk to you,” I replied, inching the door closed.

One of his hands shot out, keeping the door from closing all the way. “Is that one of my shirts?” he asked, studying me.

Now I was really hoping it could have been Nattie at the door. Looking sad and pathetic in front of her would be infinitely better than looking sad and pathetic in front of Kevin. “Yes,” I sighed, stepping back and allowing him into the room.

“It looks good on you,” he said, closing the door behind him.

“Kevin, don’t start,” I warned, putting my hands up in front of me. “Tell me what you came here to tell me or leave. But don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what? Tell you the truth? That my shirts have never looked better on anyone?” He stepped closer to me, making me back up. When I felt the bed against the back of my knees, I took a deep breath. Kevin was still creeping closer to me.

“Kevin, please. I can’t hear things like that. Not now,” I told him.

“I miss you,” he whispered when he got right in front of me.

I scoffed. “Well that’s your issue, isn’t it? In case you forgot, you’re the one who broke up with me!”

“I made a mistake!”

“We all do, Kevin! And then we have to live with them,” I said, crossing my arms.

“I don’t want to live with this mistake. Not anymore,” he murmured. His hand came up to cup the back of my neck and he pressed our lips together. Ignoring the voice in my head telling me not to respond, I couldn’t stop myself. Our lips moved together, arms uncrossing and my hands reaching for his shoulders.

When I was suddenly on my back on the bed, Kevin hovering over me, is when my brain started working again. “Kevin, wait, what is-“ I began, my hands shoving against his chest.

“I don’t want to keep having to go through days without you. A week was too much. I broke up with you because I couldn’t deal with my feelings for you. They were too much for me and I wasn’t used to it. But the feeling of devastation without you was worse,” he explained.

“So you broke up with me because you liked me too much?” I was so confused about this turn of events, my brow furrowing.

“No, because I loved you too much,” he replied easily.

Time stopped, for me at least. This was the first time Kevin had ever said he loved me. I knew he was emotionally closed off when I got into this relationship with him, so this was a big step. And I was ecstatic.

I removed my hands from his chest, pulling his face down to mine to kiss him again. “I love you, too.” I smiled up at him when he pulled away.

He looked so relieved, a big smile breaking out on his face. He rolled off of me to my side, pulling me into him. Nuzzling his face into my neck, I could feel his words rather than hear them. “I’m never leaving you again.”

My hands ran through the short hair on his head and I sighed in contentment. Not going out with the girls was the best decision of my life.


End file.
